Maleficent (film)
Maleficent is an upcoming 2014 fantasy thriller film directed by Robert Stromberg and starring Angelina Jolie as the title character. The story focuses on the Sleeping Beauty story, but from the perspective of the villainous Maleficent. It began filming on June 18, 2012 and is scheduled for release on July 2, 2014. Maleficent will be released in 3D and is produced by Joe Roth and directed by Robert Stromberg, from a screenplay written by Linda Woolverton. Plot Maleficent, the untold story of Disney’s most beloved villain from the 1959 classic “Sleeping Beauty,” reveals the events that hardened Maleficent’s heart and drove her to curse the baby, Aurora. Production On May 12, 2009, it was revealed that Brad Bird was developing a live-action motion picture based on Sleeping Beauty, retold from the point of view of Maleficent with Angelina Jolie starring as Maleficent. In January 2010, it was rumored that Tim Burton was to direct the film. Reports surfaced online in May 2011 stating that Burton had left the project to focus on his other upcoming projects; Disney began to look for a replacement director, with David Yates being cited as a potential candidate due to his experience with the fantasy genre, having directed the final four Harry Potter films. Linda Woolverton, who previously collaborated with Tim Burton on [[Alice in Wonderland|''Alice in'' Wonderland]] , is writing the script for the movie. Angelina Jolie said in an interview that she is definitely interested in the role. Don Hahn, a producer of the movie, confirmed that Disney is developing a film about Maleficent and that it is in active development. On January 6, 2012, Disney announced that Robert Stromberg, the production designer for Avatar and Alice in Wonderland, will direct the film. Sharlto Copley (District 9) was recently named as the male lead for Stromberg's live action retelling of the Sleeping Beauty tale. Heat Vision also reports that Imelda Staunton and Miranda Richardson (Harry Potter) have been cast for the film, along with Kenneth Cranham (Hot Fuzz), Sam Riley (Control), and Lesley Manville (Another Year). According to the Hollywood Reporter's blog article, Staunton and Manville will be playing the characters of Knotgrass and Flittle, respectively, "two of the three pixies that end up taking care of Aurora ." Meanwhile Super 8 starlet Elle Fanning has long been rumored as the choice to play the aforementioned Princess, and Heat Vision's report confirms her name as officially being onboard the project. In the role of Queen Ulla, Richardson will be acting as "a Fairy Queen who is Maleficent’s aunt with a dislike of her niece." Meanwhile Cranham will play the human king who plots to conquer the fairy kingdom, and Riley will portray Diaval, "a raven who changes into human form and is Maleficent’s right hand." The source also mentions Copley’s gig in the lead of King Stefan, describing his role as "the half-human, half-fairy bastard son of the human king." On May 31, 2012, Deadline.com reports that ''Home and Away ''star Brenton Thwaites has been cast to the role of the charming Prince Phillip . With a budget estimated at $200 million, filming began on June 18, 2012 in London with the first pictures from set emerging and the first official look of Jolie as Maleficent. Seven-time Academy Award winner Rick Baker designed the special makeup effects for the film. Post-production began on October 5, 2012. The movie's official's date is set for March 14, 2014, distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Filming is reportedly taking place in the Buckinghamshire countryside. Cast *Angelina Jolie as Maleficent *Elle Fanning as Princess Aurora *Brenton Thwaites as Prince Phillip *Sam Riley as Diaval *Sharlto Copley as King Stefan *Kenneth Cranham as King Henry *Miranda Richardson as Queen Ulla *Peter Capaldi as King Kinloch *Imelda Staunton as Knotgrass *Lesley Manville as Flittle *Juno Temple as Thistlewit *Hannah New as Leila *Marama Corlette as Servant *India Eisley as Young Maleficent *Toby Regbo as Young King Stefan *Vivienne Jolie-Pitt as Young Princess Aurora Gallery maleficent-angelina-jolie.jpg|First official picture of Maleficent Trivia *Jude Law was considered to play King Stefan before Sharlto Copley was cast. *Emma Thompson and Judi Dench were considered for the roles of the fairies. *Logan Marshall-Green, George Blagden, Gael García Bernal and Jim Sturgess were considered for the role that eventually went to Sam Riley. *Patrick Stewart was considered for a role. Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Upcoming Category:2014 films